


Paraiso

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, No Slash, Orgy, Romance, Season/Series 04, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin take a vacation.





	Paraiso

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Since I have never taken a vacation in my life this was a very challenging piece. If I got something wrong… well I tried. A humble thank you to Teagan for all the help with the Spanish translations.

* * *

Justin listened to the rain pelt against the loft windows as he finished installing a new program on his computer. He liked the rain and storms, just not this much. It had been raining in Pittsburgh nearly every day for the past two months. Justin was just about to try out the new program when the loft door rattled open. He had to quickly bite his lips when he glanced up at Brian. Brian looked like a drowned puppy, obviously his partner had forgotten his umbrella. Brian stalked into the loft and slammed his briefcase down on the kitchen island with a wet plop.

“I’ve had it with all this fucking rain.” A raindrop trickled down from his hair and onto his long nose. Justin took Brian’s overcoat and hung it up to dry.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, it’ll warm you up.”

“I know what would warm me up.” The look Brian gave him sent waves of tingles down his spine.

“I’ll order some take out and be right there” Justin purred.

Brian stalked up to the bedroom while Justin went through the menu drawer. He picked a place at random and placed their order. As soon as he heard the shower go on he scurried up to the bedroom and quickly stripped off his clothes. He slipped in behind Brian in the shower and automatically began soaping up his back. Brian leaned into his touch. Justin watched as a soapy trail slid down between Brian’s crack. He licked his lips and let his fingers follow the trail. Brian smirked as he felt Justin’s probing fingers and insistent nudging of his erection against his hip.

“I don’t think so little boy.”

Justin looked properly chastened. Brian backed him into a corner of the shower. Two blow jobs and one playful probe later Brian was warmed up to his satisfaction. After Brian dried them both off he pulled on his worn jeans and wife beater. Justin noticed that he only did up two of the five buttons on his jeans. His dick was barely covered. Justin was going to be hard pressed not to attack Brian before their dinner arrived. Just then his stomach growled and a moment after there was a knock on the door. As Brian paid for dinner he was being seriously cruised by the delivery guy. Justin dragged the floor cushion over to the coffee table while Brian set out the array of food. Justin couldn’t hide a soft smile as Brian stretched his long frame out on the floor pillows. He had always wanted to do this with Brian. Brian pulled him down next to him. They ate in comfortable silence with only the rain and the soft jazz playing in the background. Justin couldn’t take his eyes off the opened flaps of Brian’s jeans. Brian was sitting there without a care in the world. Sometimes Brian was just too frustrating for words.

“Your noodles will get soggy if you keep drooling on them” Brian smirked.

“Well if you wouldn’t parade your dick around all the time.”

Brian looked over at him innocently. “Who’s parading, it’s covered. I’m just sitting here minding my own business trying to have dinner with my horney partner.”

Justin snorted under his breath. He drew his eyes away from that luscious bulge and decided to switch to a safer topic. “So how was work?”

Brian chuckled he knew what Justin was doing. “Great I just landed a new account. I have to come up with an ad campaign for a new line of flavored condoms and lube. Can you believe they’ve got chocolate, buttered popcorn, passion fruit, coffee and of all things jalapeno. Probably gives it that extra kick.”

“Ohh can we try them out, in the name of research?”

Brian tweaked Justin’s nose with his chopsticks. “Maybe, so how’s the next issue of rage coming along?”

Justin sighed “I think it needs a bit of work. Michael’s working out a plot line for an evil anal probe.”

“How can a probe be evil?”

“I know that’s exactly what I said. I mean everyone enjoys a good probing every once in a while. Well apparently there’s going to be a new villain and rage gets the ‘evil anal probe’ that fucks up his mind control or some shit like that, it’s still in the early stages.”

Brian gave his tongue in cheek smirk, “I’ll bet.” 

Brian grabbed up one of the fortune cookies. He expertly broke it in half and pulled out the slip of paper.

“What does it say?” Justin asked curiously.

Brian cleared his throat and read from the paper. “It says you will take a fabulous vacation with your partner.”

Justin playfully shoved his shoulder. “It does not say that.”

“Come on sunshine I know you always wanted to go on a vacation together well now’s your chance.”

Justin’s face fell. “Brian don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m serious I can’t take this fucken rain anymore. I’m going to take you away. Anywhere you want.”

A small smile played on Justin’s lips. “You’re seriously going to take me on vacation, anywhere I want, no backing out at the last possible second?” 

Brian pulled Justin close for a sweet kiss. “Where do you want to go?”

“Really?” Justin asked again figuring it was all a dream. “Um I don’t know some place sunny and warm and amazing.”

Brian snorted a laugh. “That narrows it down, may I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“How about we go to Ibiza?” 

“Um where the fuck is that?”

Brian tisked tisked, “Your geography teacher wouldn’t be too pleased with you Sunshine. It’s an island off of Spain. Think Babylon with sand” he smiled devilishly.

“It sounds exotic, have you ever been there?”

“It is and no I haven’t.”

“Then we should definitely go” Justin said with resolve. 

“Then we definitely will.”

Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms hugging him tight. He rained kisses all over Brian’s face till he was breathless.

“All right Jesus get off me you’re worse than a dog.”

Brian smiled to take the sting out of his words. He was glad that he could make Justin so happy. Justin never really asked for much. All he wanted to do was spend time with him. He should be so lucky to find such a person that could put up with his moods on a daily basis. After they cleaned up after their meal Brian turned on his computer. He pulled Justin onto his lap. He pulled up some sites on Ibiza to show Justin where they would be vacationing. Justin gasped at the beautiful beach pictures. The water was so blue and the sand so white.

“Oh God it’s so beautiful, leave it to you to find the perfect place. It looks absolutely amazing.”

“Glad you approve. I’ll have Cynthia make the arrangements; it’s why I pay her the big bucks.”

“How long can we go for?”

“I was thinking a week. You do have school and I really shouldn’t leave Kinnetik too long, at least not just yet. How’s your Spanish?”

“Excellent, you?” 

“Passable, you can help me brush up on my Spanish.”

Justin smiled brightly, “sure.” Justin stole the mouse out from under Brian and was doing his own searching. “Uh Brian do you realize it’s a fourteen hour flight to Ibiza?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think we might kill each other first before we arrive in sunny paradise?” 

Brian nuzzled his neck. “I’m sure we’ll be ok. I’ll take some work with me; you’ll have your sketch book. When we get tired of that I’m sure we can find other things to do.” Brian cupped Justin’s crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Justin gasped in pleasure.

“I like the way you think. Um can we just leave and not tell anyone where we’re going?”

“Don’t want the family horning in huh? Ok just let your mother and Deb know you’ll be unavailable for a week, we wouldn’t want them to worry about their widdle Sunshine.”

“Fuck you” Justin chuckled.

“Hmm tempting offer but if I’m going to take a week off I better get some work done.” Brian pushed Justin off his lap and opened his work files.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though the arrangements were made and Brian had promised, which was all that he really needed Justin still didn’t dare hope that this time they were truly going away together. Justin kept waiting for that last minute shoe to drop, an unavoidable emergency with the family or some other catastrophe that would ruin all their plans. Justin gave a little sigh of relief as he took his seat with Brian up in first class. Brian turned to him smirking.

“You didn’t think we’d go did you?”

Color rushed to Justin’s cheeks. “It’s not that I didn’t believe you. It’s just that every time we try to actually go on a vacation shit happens.”

Brian chuckled “shit is right but not this time. It’s just you, me and the white sandy beaches as far as the eye can see.”

Brian gripped his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss, not caring what the others around them though. Brian casually double checked to make sure Justin was safely buckled in. Flight 18 for Madrid took off on time. Once they got to Madrid they would take a smaller charter plane to Ibiza. They would be arriving at the beautiful island some time in the early morning hours.

As soon as they were in flight Justin slipped on headphones and pulled out his sketch pad. Brain on the other hand already had his laptop set up. He planed to get a lot of work done on the flight. He had promised Justin once they landed he wouldn’t even think about work till he got home, so he would make the most of the time he had now.

When lunch was served Brian barely took note. He was deep into an account and hadn’t wanted to stop, so Justin got to eat his meal to. Brian figured if he gave him his he wouldn’t have to listen to how hungry he was later. Still Justin had managed to feed him a few bites so he wouldn’t waste away. Brian couldn’t help but grin and roll his eyes.

When Justin’s hand got too tired to draw he took out one of Brian’s mystery books that he had packed. Brian kept it a well hid secret that he was an avid reader. Justin remembered the day fondly when he walked in on Brian curled up on the sofa reading a book. The look on Brian’s face, you’d think he had caught him looking at hetero porn! He hadn’t given him too much of a hard time. Justin had even discovered that Brian had of all things a well used library card. Ironically it was tucked in his wallet between his Babylon pass and gym membership card. Since the big discovery one of their favorite things to do on the weekends was stake out either end of the sofa and read with their feet tangled up together. On even rarer occasions Brian would read aloud to Justin. He loved the sound of his voice. Although Brian never usually made it past a page before they were making out like horney teenagers.

After a few chapters Justin’s eyes grew heavy. He carefully marked off his place and set his book aside. He curled into Brian’s side and let the quiet patter of Brian’s typing lull him to sleep. As Justin slept Brian took a short break in his work to watch him sleep. After all this time it was still one of his top favorite things to do. Gently he brushed a blonde lock out of Justin’s face. When Justin woke several hours later he saw that Brian was still working from his laptop. Justin stretched and gave a little moan. 

“Don’t you ever take a break?”

Brian gave him a little sheepish smile. “I’m not working.” He turned the screen so Justin could see. “Internet chess, I just couldn’t look at another fucking report.”

Justin rubbed his shoulders. “You should take a nap; you’re going to be exhausted.” He could already see the tiredness in Brian’s eyes and the tell tale redness they got when he worked to hard.

“I’m not like you I can’t just fall asleep anywhere.”

“Maybe I can help you out with that,” Justin purred quietly.

Sometime during Justin’s nap he had been covered with a blanket. Justin arranged the blanket so Brian’s lap was covered. Brian arched a brow when Justin’s hand covertly crept underneath and gave a firm squeeze to his groin.

“You evil, evil little boy.”

“I’m sweet,” Justin murmured playfully. “Now let your little boy take care of you.”

Brian relented and opened his legs a little wider for Justin. Justin caressed the growing bulge. His nimble fingers worked the zipper down and pulled out Brian’s thick cock. He kept his arm virtually still as he worked Brian’s cock over. First his strokes were light and teasing then firm and commanding. Brian’s pre cum slicked his fingers and helped ease the way. Justin was the perfect picture of innocence. No one would suspect what his naughty little boy was doing to him. More than once Brian had to bite his lip or the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. Justin could feel Brian’s body tense and knew his lover was close. He kept his strokes firm and even. The moment before Brian began to shoot Justin pulled him into a deep kiss. As Brian came into Justin’s hand his moans of pleasure were swallowed up by Justin’s hungry mouth. Brian shuddered as Justin milked the rest of his cum out of him. Brian all but melted in his seat. Justin quickly cleaned up and tucked Brian’s dick away. Justin’s attentive ministrations were enough to put him in a light doze.

Justin had to nudge Brian awake at Madrid so they could switch planes. He kinda wished they had arrived during the day so he could see the Spanish landscape, but he knew he would get to see the island later that day and that was enough for him.

The second flight to Ibiza was pretty short and a bit rougher ride. At the air port terminal Brian got their rental car while Justin watched over their bags. Justin had figured Brian would rent a Jeep. He was only a bit surprised when Brian rented a Jag instead. Brian had directions to their hotel. Cynthia booked them in the Royal Plaza. As they checked into their room Brian smirked at the fact that their room number was 69. Brian looped an arm casually around Justin and followed the bell boy up to their room. 

Justin loved their room it was decorated in tropical tones with a Spanish flair. As soon as their bags were taken care of Brian flopped down on the king sized bed, he was utterly exhausted.

“I just need a few hours rest, we can go exploring as soon as it’s light out.”

Justin was checking out the balcony off from their room. “Yeah ok.” Justin tried to quell his excitement at being in this tropical paradise with Brian. He kicked off his shoes and undressed. He spooned up against Brian. Justin must have been more tired than he thought cuz he dropped right of to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin was the first to wake up. He figured Brian could use all the sleep he could get so he quietly got up and showered. Justin moved into the living room and placed a call to room service. Ten minutes later he was just sitting down to his breakfast when arms enveloped him from behind. Justin leaned back and received his first kiss of the day.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

Brian snorted a laugh. Justin forked in a dripping piece of waffle. “I know how you don’t like to eat much in the morning and I didn’t know when you would get up so I got you coffee and a small dish of fruit.”

Brian’s tongue crept into his cheek as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. “Gee thanks Justin. I pay out thousands of dollars for a vacation to spend the majority of it in the fucken bathroom. What are you trying to do kill me?”

“What?” Justin asked in utter confusion.

Brian snagged a piece of dry toast. Brian sighed “you can’t drink the water here. What the fuck do you think the fruit was washed in?”

“Oooh I just didn’t realize. I wasn’t thinking, honest.” Justin began to giggle in spite of himself. “I had no idea I thought that was only Mexico.”

“Yeah well rule of thumb when your in any foreign country you shouldn’t drink the water unless you know with out a doubt that it’s safe. So I was thinking after you get done filling your face we’d check out this club.”

“Brian its 7am.”

“I know that. Club Amnesia starts getting lively at six so this way we’ll be fashionably late and we can make an entrance.”

“Huh ok sure” Justin said with a sunny smile.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian entered the club with his arm draped around Justin. The club was already packed with sweaty bodies. Brian was wearing a white shirt that was practically see through with some white linen pants that left nothing to the imagination and of course he was going commando. Justin dressed in light weight clothes but was a bit less revealing than his partner. The music had that Babylon thump but it had that foreign flavor that made it interesting and new. Brian steered Justin over towards the bar. They were both checking and being checked out. Brian ordered two beams and handed one over to Justin.

Justin laughed “uh Brian isn’t it a little early?”

Brian shrugged and clinked his glass with Justin’s. “When in Rome,” then downed his Beam. Justin followed suit.

Justin found it weird to be at a club partying at seven in the morning and yet that’s what made it exciting. The club couldn’t even compare to Babylon. The music was sexier, the guys were hotter and it was much more crowded than Babylon ever was. The difference that really stood out was the place was an open air club. Justin could see the streets and buildings from where he was standing. Justin seemed to be getting more attention but he kept shaking his head and kept his arm firmly wrapped around Brian’s waist. Brian stalked out onto the dance floor with Justin in tow. The crowd opened up and parted for them. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck and swayed to the music which began the Brian and Justin show. Justin easily got caught up in the music. He gave his body up to the music and Brian followed him. They writhed against one another. They looked like they were fucking with their clothes on. The heat in the club was kicked up several notches due to their dancing. Brian held his hips as Justin ground against his leg and groin. Brian had a permanent tent in his pants. They were the envied couple of the club. After a few more dances and a trip to a dark secluded corner to take care of Brian’s not so small problem, Justin was starving. 

Brian found a small quiet café not to far from the club where they had lunch. After lunch they agreed to go back to the hotel to ‘rest.’ Justin was more than up for it. Brian’s barely there pants were driving him crazy.

They were both a bit over eager to get into their room. Brian kept fumbling with the pass card while Justin’s hand roamed over his heated body. By the time Brian got the door open Justin’s hand was down the front of his pants. They stumbled through the door barely catching them selves. Justin giggled as he hurried to the bedroom. When Brian got to the bedroom he decided to slow things down a bit. Justin was in the middle of the bed and already stroking himself. Brian slowly took off his see through shirt, he then rubbed it over the stiff tent in his pants. He definitely had Justin’s full attention. Brian teasingly tugged on the drawstring closure of his pants. He swayed his hips slightly from side to side and only lowered his pants the barest of inches, enough so Justin could see his dark pubes. 

“Mujerzuelo” (Slut) Justin breathed.

Brian arched a brow at Justin’s use of Spanish. It made it all the more hotter.

“Vamos papi dejame ver ese pico tremendo.” (Come on let me see that tremendous dick.)

Brian wasn’t all that fluent in Spanish but he got the gist of Justin’s request. Brian whipped off his pants and pounced on Justin. He captured Justin’s lips in a hungry kiss till Justin was a whimpering, mewling mass of need. Brian caressed Justin’s face. 

“Mi nino bonito.” (My beautiful boy.)

Justin’s face softened at Brian’s kind words. He loved when Brian was like this. Brian grabbed up the supplies that were needed. He hastily ripped open a condom with his teeth and stroked it on his tumescent cock.

“Brian, Quiero sentire profound amente dentro di mi.” ( Brian, I want you deep inside of me)

He squirted the cold lube on Justin’s hole. Justin was so desperate with need that the slick cool jell felt good on his twitching hole. Brian’s fingers began working him open. Justin pushed down on Brian’s fingers pulling the digits deeper within.

“Tegusta mis dedos dentro de tu culito?” (You like my fingers inside your little ass?)

“Si, mas!” (Yes, more!)

Brian curled one of his long fingers hitting Justin’s sweet spot. Justin screeched and pulled Brian down for a hungry kiss.

“Chinga me!” (fuck me!) Justin said in Spanish urgently. To make sure his meaning was understood Justin repeated it in English. “Fuck me!”

Justin’s legs were draped over Brian’s shoulders. Brian entered Justin inch by inch filling him up with his hot hard length. Justin twined his fingers in the hair at Brian’s nape. Brian pumped his hips slowly. As he with drew he murmured in Spanish what he thought was something hot.

“Mi chivo ha entrado entu granero.” (My goat has wandered into your barn.)

Justin blinked then peals of laughter shook him uncontrollably. He laughed so hard he was having trouble catching his breath.

“What the fuck Justin?”

His legs fell from there perch. With all his uncontrolled giggling Brian’s dick slipped out of him. Justin could tell Brian was getting pissed but he just couldn’t help it, it struck him funny. Justin gasped as he tried to explain.

“Do…. You… know what….. you said?”

Brian glared at his laughing lover. “Apparently it wasn’t I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

Justin gulped and gasped as his giggles continued. Brian angrily stripped off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash. He turned his back on Justin and began tugging on some clothes. He didn’t have to put up with this shit.

“Bri please.”

Brian stalked out of the room and shut the hotel door firmly behind him. Justin looked properly chastened till another fir of giggles struck him. After several minutes Justin was able to compose himself. He looked down and realized he was still hard and his hole felt empty without Brian.

“Chingon.” (Fucker)

Justin felt bad for laughing and upsetting Brian but really who could blame him it was funny. Right now he knew it was best if he gave Brian some space. He didn’t want to have to resort to jerking off but that’s what his giggles had cost him.

After Justin tended to his personal needs he went to find his brooding lover. He found Brian out by the pool getting some sun. Justin could feel Brian’s cool stair even through his designer sunglasses. Brian was drinking a ‘sex on the beach’ which was almost but not quite accurate. Justin pulled up a lounge chair next to Brian’s.

“Brian I couldn’t help laughing. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t.”

“Well you’re pissed off and I’m sorry.”

“Just out of curiosity what the fuck did I say?”

“You said my goat has wandered into your barn.”

“Fuck” Brian huffed a laugh.

“See,” Justin giggled. Justin switched chairs and sat between Brian’s legs. “Can I have some?” Justin reached for Brian’s drink.

Brian held it out of reach. “Get your own.” 

Justin sighed and Brian handed him his drink. He could never resist the little fucker anything.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin awoke to a very talented mouth sucking him off. He moaned and stretched and opened his legs further. Brian glanced up and smiled then resumed the task of pleasuring his boy. Justin let his hand fall to Brian’s bed tangled hair. He arched his hips when Brian picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before Justin was trembling underneath Brian. Brian received his high protein breakfast with a satisfied smile.

After they got a more substantial meal they decided to hit the beach. Brian drove them out to Cala Jondal beach. Finding a secluded spot was a challenge but finally they found a semi private spot. Justin loved the feel of the white sand sifting between his toes. They spread out their brightly colored towels among they array of many that dotted the beach. Brian was wearing a pair of black form fitting Speedos. His white gauzy shirt billowed in the warm breeze. Brian rummaged in his little carry bag for the sun block that he especially got for Justin. He tugged Justin down on his lap and began to cover him in the protective goo.

Justin flinched at the cold lotion. “That’s cold!”

“Don’t be a princess; I had to get this stuff special from Canada. It’s like SPF 1,000 so even your white meat wont burn.”

Justin giggled as Brian tweaked a nipple. Justin squawked when he felt Brian’s hands cup his ass underneath his swim suit.

“Brian!”

“Gotta protect all your assets.”

“This isn’t a nude beach!”

“Pity, I’m not going to take a chance with that delectable ass of yours or your precious bits.”

He fondled Justin’s cock and balls while making sure they had a protective coating as well. Justin smiled; he loved when Brian was protective of him even in the little ways. When he was done he released Justin and stretched out on his towel. He stripped off his shirt and set it aside. He wanted to work on his tan. He wanted to loose some of that office pallor. Justin returned the favor and made sure all his parts were protected for the unforgiving sun. After he was done Brian shooed him away.

“Go play in the water or build a sand castle.”

Justin giggled “I’m not Gus.”

Brian arched a brow over his designer sunglasses. Justin laughed and scampered off to the waters edge. “I thought so” Brian murmured. 

From where he laid stretched out on the white sandy beaches of Ibiza he covertly watched his partner frolic in the water. He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. They both deserved this vacation. He resolved to make more time for stuff like this in the future. He’d like to take both his boys to the beach. Brian was shocked out of his mental musings when cold water dripped down on him startling him.

“Ahhh fucker!”

“Come on old man and come in the water with me.”

“Who are you calling old?”

Before Justin could take three steps Brian was up and tossing Justin over his shoulder. Justin flailed around for a few seconds then went limp. Brian tossed him in the water with a big splash then joined him. Brian pulled him in for a salty sea kiss. They splashed around and at each other enjoying the day and the glorious beach. When Justin’s stomach demanded food they gathered up their gear and headed back to the hotel. They each selected something from their wardrobe that they could wear to a nice restaurant yet double as club clothes. Brian was eager to hit the other club he had heard about.

Brian found a relatively close parking spot to club Eden. He took Justin by the hand and led him into the crowded club. Justin took in his surroundings. There were a lot of hot Spanish guys. Brian allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Justin wrapped himself around Brian and began to move to the beat. He ground himself against Brian’s leg making them both hot and hard. Brian plundered Justin’s mouth while he kneaded the blonde’s ass, tugging him closer to his rock hard cock. They lasted two more songs before Brian’s poor tortured cock needed some relief. 

Brian put his lips to Justin’s ear. “They have a back room here; feel like marking some foreign soil?”

“Ole” Justin purred.

Going on pure instinct Brian found the backroom. His thick cock was heavily outlined in his pants and leaking pre cum. He pushed Justin up against the rough wall. Justin’s ass was already exposed and wanting. Brian made quick work of the condom and lubing up. He bent his knees to compensate for the height difference. Brian entered his boy in one long thrust. Justin’s fingers scrabbled for purchase. He whimpered and pushed back trying to get more of Brian’s cock inside of him.

This place was no different than Babylon. Some of the other patrons stopped what or who they were doing to watch the couple fuck. Justin mewled as Brian roughly gripped his hips and slammed into his hole repeatedly. His head lolled against Brian’s strong shoulder. He wanted to touch himself but he couldn’t hold himself up with Brian slamming into him. Brian was practically lifting him off the ground with his thrusts. Secretly he admitted to himself that sometimes he liked when Brian made him cum without any added stimulation, it was much more intense. Justin felt the electrical tingle and knew he was close. Justin’s breath hitched as his balls drew up and his cum exploded out his piss slit and soaked the rough wall in front of him. Brian gripped Justin’s hand as he empted his load up his lovers tight ass. When they got their breathing under control they cleaned up and straightened their clothes. Brian helped Justin then pulled him in for a kiss.

“That was hot” Brian murmured.

“Si” Justin said with a stated laugh. 

Brian linked hands with Justin and got a couple of bottled waters from the bar. He led Justin up to the cat walk so they could survey the club while cooling off. Brian found it amusing that they were drinking French water on a Spanish island. Brian glanced over at Justin he wasn’t sure how Justin would react to his suggestion but he figured he’d put the offer out on the table and see what happened.

“You wanna sample some Spanish goods?”

“You mean take someone back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, it’s your call though if you don’t want to I’m sure we can keep ourselves entertained.”

Justin gazed out over the crowd. He wasn’t that fond of threesomes but every once in a while it was hot and he would only do something like that with Brian.

“See someone you like?” Brian nuzzled Justin’s ear.

“Him.” Justin pointed out the exotic man dancing below. He was absolutely gorgeous. The man was very slender with impeccably styled black hair. His red shirt stood out among the other patrons. His olive skin was flawless. 

“Mmm nice, you do have impeccable taste I’ll give you that.”

“I’ll go get him” Justin grinned.

Brian watched Justin weave his way through the crowd to their play toy for the night. Brian felt a sense of pride as he watched Justin with the trick. He learned from the master. A few words and Justin had him. Brian joined the two of them on the dance floor. Justin was in paradise dancing between the two hottest men in the place. He could feel Brian’s erection nudging his ass. Glitter fell from the ceiling, sparkling and raining down upon the dancers. Brian slung an arm around each of the men’s shoulders and led them out of the club.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Justin kept to the previous old rules no names were exchanged and the only man he kissed on the lips was Brian. The three men made their way to the bedroom undressing each other as they went. Brian crawled up on the bed and tugged the two younger men along with him. Justin kissed Brian hungrily while the Spanish man caressed and petted their bodies. Brian stretched out on the bed. Justin commanded the trick to suck his lover off while he fucked him. The man was quick to comply. Brian spread his legs in accommodation, bending one long leg at the knee. Brian’s throaty moans went straight to his cock. He fingered the trick while he stroked on a condom. He bucked back on the blonde’s fingers. The trick was tight; Justin couldn’t wait to be buried up to his balls in that tight hole. He loved to fuck a nice tight ass. Over the four years Brian became accommodating to that particular need of Justin’s. Justin made sure to never abuse the privilege. 

Justin thrust into the tight hole before him moaning as his dick was gripped tightly. He kept his eyes trained over the tricks shoulder. He gazed into Brian’s passion filled hazel eyes. Brian’s hips came up off the bed as the trick deep throated him. Justin pumped and swiveled his hips as he rode the trick at a steady pace. Brian was very aroused watching Justin fuck someone else. He had to admit the trick was a good one but he lacked Justin’s technique. Brian felt Justin caressing his hip. Justin always liked physical contact with him. Brian’s constant moans were pushing Justin closer to the edge. Justin picked up the pace pounding into the tricks ass. Suddenly Brain let out a long guttural moan and was cuming. Seeing Brian cum was enough to touch off Justin’s orgasm. He pumped a massive load into the condom. The trick came against the bed sheets. As soon as Justin pulled out and stripped off the condom he had to kiss Brian, the need was so great. Justin gathered the last little bit of cum from the head of Brian’s spent cock and licked it off his fingers hungrily.

“Brian I want you, I need you inside me.”

Brian let the trick finger Justin to get him ready. That was enough to make his dick hard for round two. When Brian was ready Justin straddled his cock and impaled himself. The trick moved to the side and stroked Justin while he rode Brian’s cock. Justin was a feral wild cat riding Brain’s dick hard and deep. The threesome ended in an explosion of cum everywhere.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Brian surprised Justin with the news that they were going to take a ferry to Spain for the day to see the sights. They boarded the ferry just after noon. Justin had brought his sketch book with him, so far on his vacation he hadn’t had the time. He figured there was bound to be a few interesting sights to sketch. Justin suddenly smiled, here was one now. Brian was leaning seductively against the railing of the boat. His auburn hair fluttered softly in the warm breeze. Brian’s face was up turned towards the warm sun, his designer sunglasses gave him that air of mystery. He was wearing his warn jeans and a wife beater with a light weight shirt over it. He was the picture of perfect casual beauty. Justin took out his sketch book and began to draw. When Brian noticed he was being sketched by his partner he rolled his eyes but kept still and remained where he was. It gave him pleasure that Justin wanted to draw him all the time; that he was desired so much it inspired beautiful sketches and paintings. Justin was able to get the primary sketch of Brian done before his hand gave out. He packed his sketch pad away as they had reached there destination. Brian took his hand. He could feel Brian’s fingers stroking the back of his hand. He smiled up at Brian knowing what the man was up to. How could he ever doubt that this man loved him.

They walked around the streets of Spain taking in the sights and some of the famous landmarks. The streets were a lot busier than he thought they would be. Along the way Brian revealed the reason for the excursion. Brian was taking him to see a real bull fight.

“Come on lets get a cab, but you’ll have to do all the talking. I wouldn’t want to suddenly say something like I enjoying mating with wildebeests. As fun as it sounds getting thrown in a Spanish prison is not on my itinerary.”

Justin couldn’t hold back his giggles. He slipped his arm around Brain pulling him close. They took a cab to the Las Ventas bull ring. As promised Justin did all the talking. Justin’s eyes were wide as they entered the coliseum. It was very exciting to be there to see something he never even dreamed he would get to see. They found their seats and settled down on the hard benches. Justin imagined that this is what ancient Greece looked like when the gladiators fought off the lions. It had an ancient feel to it. The arena was dusty and that set off his allergies. Brian dug in his pack bringing out Justin’s allergy prescription. He always thought ahead and anticipated Justin’s needs. He stopped thinking long ago what that meant for his own piece of mind. Brian handed over the pills and a small bottle of water. Justin tried to hide his small smile at Brian’s thoughtfulness. Brian cupped his face and thumbed away his watery eyes. 

Justin pulled out his sketch book and started to sketch some of the matadors. As the show began Justin was surprised to see three matadors enter the ring. He had expected only one or possibly two. The big black bulls were released from their holding pen. There were six in all, two for each fighter he figured out. The fighters made it look grand and exotic. They were agile with their red capes swirling in the air. Justin’s heart was in his throat at a few near misses. Brian stroked his thigh through his jeans to comfort his excited lover.

Then something happened that Justin didn’t expect. It absolutely horrified him. When he was able to look away he buried his face in Brian’s neck. Brian felt Justin trembling in his arms and he felt wetness on his neck. He needed to get Justin out of there. He had fucked it up again. Brian held Justin tight leading him out of the arena. Brian walked to a near by fountain and sat down pulling Justin up on his lap.

“Justin I’m sorry that was a really bad idea, you ok?”

Justin clung to Brian dashing away his tears. “Yeah I’m ok. I’m just being stupid. I…. I didn’t think they would really kill the bull. I don’t know why I got so upset; I mean it wasn’t like they killed a puppy or anything. I guess it just surprised me.”

“You think maybe it had something to do with the bashing? You know the violence, the blood.” 

“Uh I don’t know I never thought of that” Justin shrugged helplessly. 

Brian sat there quietly with Justin on his lap. He rubbed circles on Justin’s back to soothe him. When Justin was feeling better he splashed some of the water from the fountain on his face. Brian resolved to make it up to Justin. He took Justin’s smaller hand in his and twined their fingers. When in doubt head for a museum. Justin gave Brian a big hug when he saw where he had brought him. They took in some of the Spanish culture. Justin compared the paintings to the ones back in the Pitts. They spent hours exploring what the museum had to offer.

Justin was quite fond of one painting in particular called Spanish Nights. The woman was sitting on a countertop as a man loomed over her capturing her arms behind her back. Justin imagined Brian doing that to him and blushed. Just then Brain’s stomach grumbled. Justin quietly chuckled realizing how long they had been there.

Justin wrapped his arm around Brain. “Come on lets get some food in you before you waist away.”

Brian grumbled a response, he was slightly embarrassed that his body gave him away. Usually it was always Justin who was in dire need of food. They found a Thai restaurant called Bayon Palace to have their dinner. Justin commented on the décor as much as the food.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had just fallen as they arrived back to the island of Ibiza. They went back to the hotel. It was way to warm for jeans so Brian stripped off his jeans and put on the sheer pants that drove Justin crazy. Neither were tired so they wandered down to the moonlit beach. They walked along the waters edge holding hands.

Justin inhaled the island night air. “God this place is beautiful.”

“I hoped you’d like it. I’m just sorry I ended up traumatizing you.”

Justin leaned into Brian’s shoulder. “You didn’t traumatize me. I just freaked a bit. I don’t even know why. I mean I knew it was a violent sport.”

“I know why. You have a kind heart; you can’t stand to see anything suffer. You’d break for a squirrel.” 

Justin chuckled “true.”

Justin found a stick on the beach. He picked it up and began drawing in the sand while Brian was lost in thought. When Brian looked down he saw Justin kneeling in the sand with a smile that lit up the night sky better than the moon. He saw what Justin had written in the sand a moment before the water lapped away the evidence. Written in the sand was I with a perfectly drawn heart and his name at the bottom. Brian blinked and swallowed back his emotions. He felt the exact same way about Justin. He gave Justin one of his best smirky smiles. The water flowed up over Justin’s message taking it out to sea. Justin crooked a finger at Brian. Justin was still on his knees in the water and sand. The clear water lapped at his bare feet. 

Justin grasped Brian’s hips pulling him close. He nuzzled his face against Brian’s hardening member. Brian ran his hands through Justin’s shorter locks. His head fell back and a moan escaped his lips as Justin mouthed his dick through his thin pants. Justin knew just how to torture him. By the time Justin was done teasing, the front of Brian’s pants were sufficiently wet with spit and pre cum. Justin tugged the waistband down till Brian’s thick cock sprang free. He buried his face in his lover’s groin. The smell of Brian and the island air made his head spin. He took the reddened head between his lips caressing it with his lips and tongue. Justin could already taste Brian’s sweet essence. He lapped all around the head then teasingly flicked his tongue at the sensitive underside. Brian’s moans urged him on. He began to set his pace to the water he was kneeling in. As the water lapped at his feet and legs so did Justin. When the water retreated he followed suit. Brian’s hips gently swayed with the motion. Justin massaged Brian’s balls paying equal attention to both. His finger rhythmically caressed the skin behind Brian’s balls, some times daring to make a pass against his hole.

Together they were one with each other and nature. Justin picked up the pace and drew Brian deeper within the recesses of his warm mouth. He relaxed his throat letting Brian in. It was a sung fit. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Justin hummed and stroked Brian’s shaft tempting it to give forth the creamy nectar. Brian thrust his hips forward. Justin doubled his efforts. His mouth watered in anticipation. Brian dug his feet into the sand as the first touch of orgasm swept through his body. Brian’s sweet dew flooded Justin’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and coating his pink tongue. As soon as Justin let Brian slip from his lips Brian’s trembling legs gave out and he sunk into the wet sand in front of Justin. They knelt there holding each other. Justin kissed him deeply letting him taste himself. Brian captured Justin’s tongue in his mouth savoring the exquisite taste.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their time on the tropical island was drawing to a close. They agreed upon splitting up and doing their own thing and meeting up later in the day. Brian was eager to go shopping and Justin wanted to check out the sights. They parted with a kiss and exchanged a ‘later.’

While shopping Brian picked up a few things for himself. One of his purchases included a stunning pair of leather shoes. He picked up a few things for the gang and bought a few toys for Gus. As he was walking by a shop something caught his eye. He went into the store and examined it closer, it wasn’t much but it was perfect. A smile touched his lips as he thought of how he would present Justin’s gift to him.

Justin walked around the island soaking up the sights, his sketch book always at the ready. He found a museum to explore and a few quaint shops that caught his attention. When Brian and Justin met up with one another they hopped in the jag and just drove around the island with the wind in their hair. They caught up on what each other had done that day then fell in comfortable silence.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin was lounging on the couch in the hotel.

“Mmm I’m really going to miss this place when we leave.”

Brian drew Justin closer to him. “Maybe we’ll come back again one day.”

“Really?”

Brian nodded, “in the mean time why don’t we make some more memories to take back with us.” 

Justin smiled “I like the sound of that,” he purred.

Brian scooped Justin up and headed for the bedroom. Justin held on tight and giggled. They were quick to shed their clothes but then they slowed things down. Brian cupped Justin’s head running his fingers through his hair. He gazed into the blue eyes so much like the water outside their window. He kissed Justin softly, teasingly. Justin sighed at the gentleness of it. Brian rained sweet kisses on Justin’s face and neck. He nuzzled Justin’s ear and gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth. As he worked his way down he lavished attention on both of Justin’s nipples till they were taunt wet little buds. Justin arched up into Brian rubbing their groins together causing them both to moan and leak. He caressed Justin’s sides and tummy as he kissed his way lower. Justin’s hands played with Brian’s hair while his lover was exploring, causing it to wildly spike up.

Justin gasped and arched up when Brian nipped at his hip. Brian grinned up at his lover mischievously. Justin’s erection brushed up against Brian’s cheek. Brian couldn’t resist giving it a playful lick before moving on. Justin made a noise of complaint but then quieted back down. Brian kissed Justin’s slender hips and licked along the creases of his legs. He placed a reverent kiss on each of Justin’s perfect balls. Brian spread Justin’s legs wider and rained kisses on Justin’s pale creamy thighs. Justin felt well and truly loved.

Justin heard Brian getting the needed supplies. Brian kept Justin’s gift hidden from view. He spread Justin’s legs a bit wider and then dove down needing a taste of Justin’s rosy bud; he lapped at the delicate folds. Justin squirmed trying to get closer to him.

“Brian more I want you inside me, fill me up.”

“Soon baby.”

Justin heard the snap of the lube cap and knew it wouldn’t be long. Brian slipped one slick finger in. Justin gasped then relaxed as Brian worked him open. Brian rolled on the condom. He took Justin’s ankles in his hands. He placed one leg over his shoulder. Brian kissed Justin’s right ankle lovingly then picked up his gift and placed it on Justin’s ankle. Justin blinked looking at his ankle and looked up into Brian’s eyes. Brian had placed an ankle bracelet around his ankle. It was made up of wooden beads and dangling from it was one cowry shell.

“Justin me amor.”

Justin blinked back the tears and pulled Brian down for a deep soul searing kiss.

“Brian me amor.”

Justin didn’t mind at all if this was the way Brian chose to say the words. Brian placed his dick at Justin’s entrance and entered him agonizingly slow. He waited for Justin to adjust to the fullness. Brian made sweet love to Justin. There wasn’t any other way to describe it. He rocked in and out of Justin prolonging release as long as he was able. When they both felt the urge desperately to cum they came in slow shuddering waves of ecstasy. Justin drenched his chest and Brian’s cum filled the condom in wave after wave. Justin thought he would never stop trembling.

When their breathing slowed Brian cleaned up his partner and cuddled up with him in the huge bed. Brian actually fell asleep against Justin. Justin held him close in his arms lightly caressing him. This was the best vacation he’d ever had and he was so glad he got to share it with Brian. Justin looked down at his ankle and smiled. He would never forget their romantic getaway to Ibiza.


End file.
